


A Normal Magical Year

by KotoriRod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Pairings Hidden For Now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoriRod/pseuds/KotoriRod
Summary: As she readies herself for her fifth year of Hogwarts, Anan Yafiah can only hope that this year will be the one year that nothing ridiculous happens. The young Ravenclaw has only a few simple wishes: complete her Divination training, pass the OWLs and get ready for her graduation in two years.Of course, when you have the infamous Harry Potter attending your school and the last four years had been just a danger after another, one can only hope that this year would be as normal as it can be.





	A Normal Magical Year

**Author's Note:**

> I have several other stories, yes, but I have gotten the muse of this thanks to my recent trip to Universal Studios and my friends basically roleplaying ourselves in Hogwarts. FYI, Dementors are terrifying…
> 
> Anyways, thanks for clicking with interest towards reading. Obviously, this is just a simple intro chapter to the OC characters that the story will feature one. There is only one pairing right now as I want them to be a surprise, or at least as surprise as it can be if you know how predictable I can be. I will be going back to this before I update to the next chapter as I always tend to just re-edit my chapters after rereading them. If I do, I will make a note that I did so in here or in the next update.
> 
> In any case, enjoy! Constructive criticism will be appreciated and notes if I have any mistakes or inconsistencies in my writing!
> 
> EDIT: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN FULLY REDUX TO CHANGE TO A NEW INTRO

Eyebrows furrowed together as Malik Yafiah looked around the tattered room that was Alistor Moody, a fellow Auror and his partner. He couldn’t believe that someone had been able to get the drop on him, especially how paranoid the man was about practically everything.

He wasn’t alone. Other Aurors were present, assessing the scene and trying to figure out what had exactly happened. Moody has now been pronounced missing and despite it all, Malik was assuming the worst given the state of the room. Heading towards the toppled chair, he tried to get a trace of any sort of magic but something here was obscuring any sort of search spells. There were charms placed, probably ones to keep curious eyes from seeing what had happened here.

Just like at the Quidditch Cup, there was little information for them to go on with either front. All they knew about the Quidditch Cup were accounts from those who survived the attack. There had been several injured, but no one died which meant this was more of a warning than an actual attack from the Death Eaters.

“Yafiah.”

Hearing his surname being called, the man turned to see Mikhail Beckett entering into the room. He was surprised the man was here, given that this sort of incident was to do very little with the man’s department. However, he was a close friend of his and was probably here due to the small theoretical coincidence of the two incidents being intertwined.

“Any luck?” Mikhail asked in which Malik shook his head side to side.

“I have no idea where the damn man went off to,” Malik drawled out irritably. “Probably thought someone was going to attack him… again…”

Looking around, Mikhail took out his wand, flicking it with a small mutter of a spell. Something lifted up, a flimsy paper as it floated towards his hand. Malik joined him, the two staring down at the parchment that had a familiar handwriting. It was Albus Dumbledore’s, requesting Alastor to be the new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

The blond Auror didn’t have to look at his friend whose face was slowly becoming pale while reading those words.

“…I know now’s not a good time to joke, but…”

The tanned man quickly raised a finger to silence Mikhail, getting a glare from Malik who huffed before the former muttered, “I better go tell them that this was just another of Moody’s moods… bloody git probably destroyed his room in order to hide his whereabouts.”

As Mikhail brought the floating parchment outside to affirm their claims, Malik was left behind with a thought.

Sure, Moody was a paranoid man, but he was also careful. If he was trying to cover his tracks, especially with being sent to a school where he would be out in the open, he would have burnt all the parchments regarding such.

Sighing, he muttered off into the distance, “Stay safe, my child…”


End file.
